


let me crumble into you

by EllieLovesYou



Series: pretty lies, pretty life [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, lots of tears!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising their conjoined hands slowly, she pressed a soft kiss against his hand and then dropped them altogether—she wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle feeling him rip his hands away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me crumble into you

Scott could smell the anxiety rolling off his girlfriend as soon as he stepped into the room, it hit him with such force that he couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her “hey, is everything  okay?”

She barely looked at him as she let out a sharp “No” Scott was worried—she was wringing her hands together, her eyes were red rimmed and her hair was thrown up messily.

He crossed the room and grabbed her hands, rubbing the skin of her palm softly doing his best to comfort his girlfriend “what’s wrong? You can talk to me”

She sighed and looked down at their hands, tears burned her eyes and she could _feel_ what was going to happen—her heart ached for a loss that hadn’t happened yet.

Raising their conjoined hands slowly, she pressed a soft kiss against his hand and then dropped them altogether—she wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle feeling him rip his hands away from her.

“Scott, I—“ she raised her head and tried to muster every bit of courage she had to do what she needed to do, for herself and for him “I’m sorry” she said softly “Scott, I’m sorry”

He furrowed his brow at her “Sorry for what, Lydia?”

I just—God, I don’t know how to start this” she grabbed his hands and lead him to the bed and gently pushed him down so he sat on the edge, she stayed standing.

“start what? Lyds, what’s going on?”

Lydia looked down at her feet, she couldn’t do this looking at him, she couldn’t confess to what she did looking at his big brown eyes—so she looked down “I’m sorry” her voice was small and it broke his heart “I’m so sorry”

“hey” he made a move to grab her hand “it’s okay, everything’s okay”

“No!” she moved away from him “No! everything is not okay!” the tears was clear in her voice, and her whole body is shaking.

“Lydia—“

“I cheated”

A beat of silence passed between the two of them.

“I cheated on you. It was the party and I—I was drunk and—I don’t know, I was just upset and he was there and it didn’t mean anything—Oh god, please don’t hate me” she walked over to him where he said nothing, didn’t even look at her “Please, Scott—don’t hate me”

A first, he was shocked—it was finally here. The confession. It had weighed too heavy on her and she cracked and he had a feeling that somewhere else Stiles had cracked too. After that he didn’t know what to feel. He could feign anger and sadness and all of those things—get away with what he did but he couldn’t. Not to her, not to the girl he loves.

Because it wouldn’t be much longer before he was standing in Lydia’s shoes, crying and begging her not to hate him.

“Scott? Please look at me—please”

He raised his head with little problem and when she saw nothing in his eyes, no anger or sadness or betrayal.

“Scott—“

“I know”  he sighed “well, I knew”

She sputtered “W—what do you mean you knew?”

“I mean, that Malia saw the two of you kissing. You and Stiles. She saw and she told me that same night” his voice was oddly calm and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Lydia didn’t speak.

He shrugged his shoulders “I’ve known this whole time”

“and you stayed with me?”

He didn’t know how to answer that question “Lydia, I love you, please believe that—I love you so much but you cheated on me and I was just so hurt—“ she looked scared at what he might say to her because his voice shifted. It was no longer calm but scared and shaky like her own had been mere seconds ago “But that night—when Malia came over—we got drunk. And we were sad and angry and, God, I slept with her” he spit it out quickly—yank the Band-Aid off, he didn’t want to drag her through the mud of a messy and fumbled confession.

Her stomach knotted and she felt the urge to throw up “what?”

“I slept with her” his own heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest “I—and it didn’t end there”  he could’ve stopped there, he knows that. He could’ve stopped and kept those precious moments with Malia a secret but he didn’t want to—she needed to know that there was something pass a physical relationship.

Not to hurt her but because he didn’t want any more secret s between them—he loved Lydia, that’s not gonna change, he loves her and she deserves to know everything.

“We kept seeing each other” she took a step back and his heart clenched painfully “but we—we didn’t sleep together, not after that night but we—“ he sighed “we kissed and—and there was something there but we never slept together like that”

She stayed silent for a second, a surge of emotions hit her so hard she wasn’t 100% sure she was breathing right. Anger had been first because—because, well, he cheated on her and—she was hurt but she also knew he wouldn’t have ever done that had she not slept with Stiles. Sadness then gripped her heart firmly, not letting go even for a second and the guilt that had weighed so heavily on her barely lessened—this was all her fault.

That’s all she could think—this was all on her.

“Oh God” she finally breathed out, falling on the chair that sat in front of her vanity “Oh my god” tears ran freely down her face as she let everything hit her, she had single handedly ruined her relationship—her best one.

He carefully pushed himself off the bed and walked over to her “Lydia” he placed a hand on her shoulder “Lydia—“

“Please just—“ a sob ripped from her throat and she dug her nails into her palm, trying to control herself  trying to conjure up every piece of control to ask him to leave “Please just—“ she looked up and she crumbled completely and forgot about asking him to leave—she didn’t want him to leave ”can you hold me?”

He didn’t even need to think about her request before he moved in front of her and lifted her up into his arms, walking over to the bed and carefully laying her there before crawling in letting her cry into his chest.

“Lydie—I forgive you, okay?” he kissed her head “I forgive you and—and I understand if you can’t forgive me” he hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her “I understand—I get it. I had time to process this, I got to be angry and I got to be hurt and you deserve to be those things to—be angry if it helps, okay?”

She just cried harder because she wanted to be angry but she couldn’t. The weight of sleeping with Stiles weighed too heavily on her, she couldn’t help but feel guilty because—she loved this boy. She loved him with everything she had and she had cheated on him and he had cheated on her and here he was—forgiving her, holding her, _loving her._

Lydia knew this wasn’t a fix for their damaged relationship—hell, she didn’t even know if there was still a romantic relationship to repair but to hear him say he forgave her and to have him holding her gave her hope for at least their friendship.

Their friendship was precious to Lydia and she would be damned before she lets it slip through her fingers—she was going to fix this.

Not only for herself but for her baby.

Whether or not it was his.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> THIS!! IS!! NOT!! A!! STYDIA!! STORY!!
> 
> sorry that is all.
> 
> oh and please comment! :)


End file.
